Bella Notte
by mamonmonay
Summary: A night of doubts, a night of love. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi guys! Here I am with another two shot. I will upload the first chapter today. :)

I am no on the works for the remaining chapters of World's Apart. Please bear with me, I am still on the adjustment period, hehe. Anyways, I hope you will like this lemon. It's my first time to make one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Another thing is that this fanfic did not undergo any grammar check by a beta-reader. Is there anyone willing to look after this? hehe, please! _

Bleach is not mine.

 _Bella Notte_

I

She was at the balcony looking at the stars, trying to decipher which constellation is which. Strands of her waist length hair are being caressed by the wind, kissing every part of her skin that was not covered by her silky white robe.

Hitsugaya Toushiro smiled at how cute his wife looked as of the moment. She looks like a wooden nymph who got tired and has chosen a balcony to rest.

He was about to stand up but she turned and walked towards the glass door. She closed the door with a soft click and smiled at him nervously.

Toushiro patted the spot beside him, inviting her to sit. Putting down the book that he was holding, he adjusted the lamp so that the light will emit a softer glow. He felt movement on the bed and immediately addressed his wife with a smile.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked although he knew the answer. His wife cooked for 10 people today since his friends from college visited them. She was warm and accommodating the entire day even if she happened to know some of them only through the stories that he has shared. They praised everything that she cooked and they also seemed impressed by how the house was maintained. With every kind word that she received she smiled in gratitude, and as the husband, he cannot help but feel proud and thankful that she went the extra mile to make his friends feel welcome.

"You did a lot today, I mean… more than the usual" he said while caressing her cheek. She smiled with her lips quivering a bit. It did not go unnoticed; he opted to brush his observation aside for a while.

"I-it's…okay Shiro, I-I am not really tired"

His teal eyes bore holes to her own. Something is wrong, he can sense it, he can feel it even. A part of him is whispering that they would not sleep until he discovers what is that is bothering her.

Toushiro's hands started caressing her scalp, her black locks filling the gap in between his fingers. He felt her relax and with her eyes closed, she slowly leaned on her husband's chest.

"What is it?" he asked and his wife slowly untangled herself from his arms. Biting her lower lip she started to wring her fingers, her eyes darted to everywhere but him. He cannot help but feel worried over his wife's behavior; it must be something very important. Knowing his wife, she never hesitates to voice out her thoughts and opinions. Every time that she would behave like this he knew that he should be patient to coax her out.

"I am your husband Momo, you can tell me anything" with those words she heaved a sigh and he finally looked at him.

' _Here it is'_

Pink started to dust her cheeks as her fingers started to reach for the knot of her robe. As the knot was undone, he caught a glimpse of her ample breast and the lingerie that she was wearing underneath.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was stunned; he cannot help but to continuously look at the flesh that his wife was currently exposing before his very eyes. He gripped the blanket hard to control the fire of desire that is suddenly spreading fast from the pit of his stomach to the tip of his toes.

He will manage, that he is very sure of.

His wife is not the type to initiate sex, for the few months that they were married he was always the one that does the first move, may it be kissing or caressing that eventually ends with both of them naked and out of breath. As of the moment, he cannot tell if he should be glad or suspicious that his wife just opened her robe for him to have a peek of her green, lacy lingerie.

He leaned and gave his wife an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue memorizing every crevice of her mouth in light darting movements. Momo moaned in response to his heated kiss but instead of continuing his ministrations, he ends it abruptly.

"What is it Momo?" he whispered. Momo's eyes were still closed, her forehead leaning against his chin. She was still dizzy from his sudden touching of their lips

"I- I heard your friends, they were asking you about…our life...our sex life" she said softly, Toushiro grunted, urging Momo to continue.

"And, well, your answer got me really disappointed with myself"

The continuous caressing of his thumb on the small of her back was suddenly put into a halt.

"What was that?" he looked at her directly in the eyes. "What answer?"

"You said 'I have nothing to tell' and I had this impression that…you know, I am not good…in doing _it_ " she sighed of relief this time. Finally! She was able tell him.

' _She did not just say that right?'_

A fire of anger and frustration started to brew in his being. Why is it that she has to be like this all the time? She was like this ever since they were teenagers, always so uncertain, so worried and so apprehensive of who she is. God knows that he did everything that he can to make her feel special and wanted. It was not a challenge for him since his feelings for his wife are genuine; all he needed to do was to be consistent in the hopes that she will understand how he loves her.

"We will do whatever you want tonight" she was about to remove the silky robe that she is wearing but Toushiro stopped her.

She is offering herself to him, offering herself so that at the end of the night he will have the conclusion he 'needed' about what to tell his friends. He cursed his college friends in his head; it is their fault that she has this idea.

Maybe he also has his share of shortcomings. Maybe he wasn't able to make her feel loved or feel wanted enough. Maybe the gestures of affection he has shown her were not enough. _All_ the things he did for her weren't enough.

The thoughts ignited a flame inside his heart. He loves Momo with everything that he has. He is afraid that the words 'I love you' weren't even enough for her to fully understand how much she completes his life.

"You think you are not good enough Momo?" he asked to which his wife nodded slowly.

"Come here you silly woman" he pulled her closer, encouraging her to straddle him. He used the leverage to encourage her to kiss him. She nipped at his lower lip that immediately opened to grant her entrance. Their tongues started a duel, a fight for supremacy. Momo started to use her position as an advantage so she can deepen the kiss.

Toushiro opened his eyes in her small act of bravery. He could count the times where she did something this bold whenever they make out and he cannot help but get thrilled.

' _What's next?'_

With a loud smacking noise that made Momo shiver, he broke the kiss and whispered, "Is this for me?" as he slightly tugged at the silky white robe that Momo is wearing. She attempted to remove it earlier but he did not let will not let her just undress before him uncharacteristically while not knowing the reason.

"Yes" she started kissing him in the neck, nipping the Toushiro's ticklish spot: the area just below his left ear.

"Oh fuck" he swore in bliss. His hands started to disrobe Momo and with hooded eyes, his wife's delicious offering slowly unfolded before him.

It's a two piece green lingerie, a lacy bra that's barely covering anything except her nipples and a thong, that Toushiro cannot really appreciate at the moment because she was still straddling him whilst busy attacking his neck. His calloused hands started to caress her naked butt and his dear wife jumped from his lap in surprise. He grinned; she must be too absorbed on nipping and biting him.

He took her split second distraction to kiss her left breast. He made sure to kiss every inch, his warm tongue creating goose bumps all over Momo's body.

"Ah" his wife groaned in pleasure and he laughed. He cannot wait to hear more of her moans. With the use of his tongue he continuously licked the cup of her left breast to let it free from the cradle of the lingerie's flimsy lace. He slowly and firmly placed his tongue on the base of the lace, trying his best to free her boob. The warm muscle of his tongue kept on licking, he will not stop until his ministrations will achieve what he desired; to fully undress her using only his mouth.

His wife hissed in pleasure, her heart beating a hundred per minute. She is getting more and more aroused every time his tongue would lick her sensitive nipple. She thought he wanted to just tease her mercilessly by licking her breast non-stop; he was like a child licking the remnants of ice cream from a cone.

"You are absolutely delicious" he whispered, his breath fanned her chest and she started to feel more aroused. Momo is starting to get aware of the moisture starting to form in between her legs. She again hissed as her husband started focusing on her right breast, his tongue again started to do wonders on her body. His hands which were caressing her naked butt started to crawl down to her thighs drawing circles.

Grabbing a handful of his white locks, she again started kissing Toushiro on the lips, her tongue now challenging his. Her slender fingers started to unbutton his shirt, it's not fair that she will be the only one naked, it's also not fair that he was he only one feasting on her flesh, she should also have her share.

He helped her remove the shirt and within a few seconds his toned upper body greeted Momo's eyes. She cannot help but stare at his body; this handsome, perfect man is her husband. Her hands traced the line of muscles on his chest, her eyes never leaving each crevice of flesh that he just exposed.

"Kiss me again" he said and Momo did so, her hands still roaming around his naked chest. Their tongues again clashing, conveying emotions that each is bound to feel with the intensity of their kiss. Toushiro inwardly grinned in glee, her hands are getting lower and lower, caressing his abs now. Whether she is aware or not it is hard to tell, but her hands kept going up and down, up and down… he closed his eyes in pleasure. It is as if she wanted to do the same with his thing located a few inches below. He hissed when her hands came in contact with the line of white hair near his navel. He wanted her to go lower; he was just so thrilled it is hard for him to think straight.

His hands are again back on her naked butt, an idea suddenly crossed his mind. It's not fair that she only gets to do the teasing. With force, he suddenly pulled Momo towards him their privates coming in contact without any warning.

"Oh Shiro, ah…" the kiss was again broken and her arms encircled Toushiro. She could feel his bulging member just beneath his tight boxer shorts, it's warm and hard and she could feel it rubbing against her lacy panty. Since the lace was so thin, she could feel Toushiro's penis through, as if it is actually trying to enter inside of her. Her husband's hands repeatedly pulled her butt towards him, the rubbing of their privates now non-stop.

She adjusted her legs, making their bodies closer. She cannot keep up with what her husband is doing. She wanted to feel more of his warmth, more of his flesh. She was hugging him tightly, his face almost buried on her bosom. She adjusted her legs so that her nether lips will rub against his bulging member every time that she would move. Adjusting her hips, she glided against his member and she moaned.

Oh that was just incredible. She continued rubbing against his member, slowly and strongly, each stroke making her groan.

Toushiro was happy and frustrated at the moment. She actually made a way so that they could be in this very much intimate position, dry humping each other. He could hear her ragged breathing and he could tell that she enjoying their foreplay. Just a little more and she will be all wet for the taking.

"Oh," her grinding is going faster and faster, the bed started to creak loudly at her continuous movement. Toushiro started to again lick her left breast to let it free from the lace.

"Shiro!" she was obviously surprised at what he was doing, their grinding is already driving her on edge. He licked until her left boob was free, her nipple now glistening in saliva.

"I am…" she rubbed against him one last time and she came, her body became limp against her husband. Her chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. She must have gotten too excited.

"Are you alright?" she nodded against his shoulders. Carefully her husband gently laid her down on the bed. She was still gasping for breath, taking a few moments to recover from the high she felt from cumming. Toushiro kissed his wife on the forehead.

"We are far from done" he said as she kissed her stomach.

* * *

She stepped out of the shower and lightly patted her skin with a towel from the rack. She must have been there for the past 2 minutes, a record time for having the fastest shower in her 28 years of existence. She quickly combed her hair while looking at the soiled lace panties now on their hamper. She could only sigh in frustration at what happened. She was supposed to seduce him, to make him utter moans and groans out of pure satisfaction but instead she was the first one to have her fill and it was just foreplay!

She frowned; she should do something, something that would put her husband on the edge. For the few months that they are married he was always the one leading on how each night of sex ends, not that he doesn't give her the opportunity to try things, it's just that she was too shy to tell or to actually do the things that she wanted to do in bed. She grew up rather conservative because she was raised by her grandmother thus she was clueless about sex, and other things that could be useful with her current predicament. Oh, she should have watched and read porn before!

She opened the door and her husband who is currently standing at the door greeted her.

He grinned and it made her melt.

"What took you so long?"

He cupped her face and kissed her hungrily, his tongue teasing her lips to open to grant him entrance. Momo was caught off guard, how long was he standing there waiting for her to come out? She granted him entrance and he started to taste the sweet essence that he missed. He is more needy now, his kiss hot and wanting and she groaned as he broke the kiss to trail towards the column of her neck.

They stumbled on the bed with Momo's back now lying on the soft sheets. His lips never left her skin. He continued kissing downwards biting and nipping her, she could only close her eyes on both pain and pleasure.

"Shiro!" she cannot help but call his attention when he was nipping the skin on her neck area. She has classes tomorrow, what if her students will see them?

He laughed, getting the message of her reprimand. He kissed the skin murmured a soft 'bothersome' and her silky robe is again taken off.

"Don't you want your students to know that you have a husband that is good in bed?" he asked teasingly. Good, she is completely naked underneath. He would make sure that by the end of the night she will be breathless and satisfied. Just the mental picture of Momo naked on their bed with their fluids leaking from her pussy, her hair fanned on the pillow where her head is resting…the pain inside his briefs got much worse.

The pain on his groin is getting more and more unbearable since he is holding his desired release more than the usual. His hands traveled south and started caressing Momo's nether lips, her butt jerked in response. Within a second he quickly removed his boxer briefs and now he is also completely naked. He then hovered above his wife like a lion thrilled to eat his precious meat. He wasted no time to tease her again.

"Ah,,,goodness" she felt his fingers enter her hole and her butt bucked forward as she attempt to slowly ride his finger. He then entered his second digit and she again whimpered. He does this every time that they would made love. His slender digits are mimicking what his member would do to her insides a few moments from now.

A thin sheet of sweat is now forming on his forehead, his chest against hers and with the proximity he could feel every loud thump of her heartbeat against his own. Her ragged breathing was so beautiful he vowed that he would make her wanting more than ever after tonight. She would want him so bad she would not have the time to think of her worries about not being good enough for him. He started kissing her left breast, his tongue licking her now puckered nipple while his two fingers are pumping her.

"Shiro, s-slow down, o-or I might.." her closed eyes and groans told him everything, just a few more and she would cum a second time.

"Slow down? I don't think I can.." he gave her lips a smack and was about to continue playing with her breast when she suddenly said something that made his world stop.

"Let me on top"

His fingers suddenly stopped moving and he looked up hoping to see if she was really sure. He withdrew his fingers from her wet hole, in their usual sexual routines, he would have licked the moisture in his fingers but her wife was up to something. He doesn't know what it is but he is more than willing to try.

He used his arms to serve as leverage so his teal eyes would meet hers. He kissed her lips "Whatever you want Momo"

Momo moved so her husband could be the one lying down, he smirked when she looked away when she had a glimpse of his erect member. Pretty soon, his five inch shaft will ram her insides and bring her to nirvana, but as of now he would give her the chance to do whatever she planned.

He lay on the bed, waiting for Momo to ride him, because what else could she be planning?

She kneeled in front of him, her face just a few inches from his enlarged penis, was she planning…to give him a blowjob? For a split second he cannot believe that his wife has the idea to actually suck his member…is this for real?

"Momo are you…" his wife started stroking his member and he groaned in the pleasurable sensation of her warm hands petting him. She sat in between his legs her eyes looking at the engorged veins of his member. She then gave a small lick on Toushiro's penis, as if looking at what his reaction would be at her experimental act.

"Fuck!" he cursed and he jerked in surprise. His breathing is getting faster each second.

Momo smiled, he seemed to like it. She firmly held the base of his penis and then took as much as she can of him inside her mouth. Her tongue played with his foreskin, swirling around as if she was craving for the salty taste that greeted her the first time her tongue stroked his tip. Her other hand started playing with his balls, hoping that her instinct in doing her first ever blowjob would satisfy her husband.

"Oh, shit" he again cursed and it made her pump him faster using her mouth, he would only curse every time he is extremely angry or extremely aroused, his continuous cursing only means that she is doing it right. It felt new and weird, but if Toushiro is enjoying it she might do it again the next time.

She felt both of his hands on her scalp, trying to push her away from his member.

With a 'pop' his penis was free from the warm cavern of her mouth, Toushiro immediately sat up and pulled her hips against his own.

"You almost made me cum" he said breathlessly, Momo could clearly see the bead of sweat tickling on his forehead she could also feel the slight shaking of his hands while holding her hips. She was still a bit overwhelmed at what she has done, a strange feeling inside her mouth is still lingering and she wanted to experience more of it in the future.

"Ride me" he said and she is more than willing to oblige. She pushed his chest to encourage him to lie down and she placed her legs around his hips. Slowly she inserted Toushiro's erect member on her wet hole.

"Shiro!" she gasped as the sensation and his husband started muttering a string of profanities for the whole room to hear.

The sensation was so mind blowing she could only moan and gasp as she rode Toushiro. It was the first time that she tried to be on top, to control the movement of how their privates would move as one. His shaft was ramming her insides and the warmth was more than welcome. Up down, up and down, she bounced and grind and pressed herself further to feel him. She is dancing on top of him and it is the dance of their lovemaking.

He was close, he was very certain. Just a few more trust and he will cum, his hands are shaking from the anticipation. His wife is getting noisier and noisier, she moved up and down, up and down her vaginal muscles almost sucking his foreskin every time she would bounce upwards.

It was absolutely delicious.

His hands were stroking her thighs as if encouraging her to go on, he felt her go faster and faster, her previous rhythm is now lost but he could feel her pussy getting damp and he knew she's also close. She started moving faster and then exclaimed a loud 'Ah!' . He felt her vaginal muscles contracting and milking his penis hard. He moved his hips to mimic her movement and after a few thrusts he reached his peak as well. Their fluids are now a messy concoction on both their privates but neither of them cares. Everything about tonight was just perfect.

Even if he felt a little weak (especially on the knees) he got up and hugged his wife, who is holding on to every ounce of strength she has to not collapse on him.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice, very much different from his tone while at the bay of a mind blowing climax. She smiled but he could tell that she is tired. Both of them lied down on the bed. He started caressing her cheek while trying his best to fight of the heaviness of his own lids. Was she satisfied? She is smiling so maybe she is. How about the previous nights? Was she happy with their sex life? Is she happy that she is married to him? Does she have any regrets? Sure, he is a doctor and all but is that enough for her?

' _Dammit why think about all of that now?'_

Funny how tonight began with her doubts about what she can or cannot provide as a wife but then it ends with him doubting himself instead.

"Momo"

"Hm?" and she entwined her hand with his.

"You are a nymph" he said to which Momo chuckled softly and gave a small nod.

"I love you" she whispered and scooted closer to his chest.

They were married for only two months and she _seemed_ happy with their new life together. He kissed her forehead and made a vow to himself and to his wife; he will do everything in he can to make her happy and content.

"I love you too" he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket to give them warmth, he finally gave in to sleep cuddling his wife close to him.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Here is the second chapter. Hm, I am not really satisfied with this,,,but it is all that I could think of while I am writing the draft, perhaps I would edit it if an additional idea for the chapter comes to mind.

Bleach is not mine.

 _Bella Notte_

II

" _So that is Hinamori?" his friend smirked and Toushiro gave a stern look at his friend. He hates the tone of his voice, it's as if he is mocking her and if he was not tired he would have punched him in the face. Both of them were from a 24 hour duty from the emergency area of the city hospital. It was about 8 in the morning and his girlfriend was sitting at the table near the window nursing a bento box. Even from afar he could tell that it was loaded with food; there are at least three layers of it judging from the size of the bento box._

" _Yes, that's my girlfriend" he gave his friend a cold look and not too gently punched his arm, "got problem with that?"_

" _Well, she looks a little…"_

" _You know what, see you after 24 hours bro, you're just tired. See you at the hospital" he turned his back at him and walked towards Momo._

" _Shiro! Since its Saturday I decided to bring breakfast for you and your friend but I guess he went home now?" she said craning her neck to see if it was just really him._

 _He gave her a lingering peck on the lips that caught her off guard. He cannot help but feel guilty about his friend's behavior, that bastard does not deserve her home cooked breakfast._

* * *

Toushiro opened his eyes and tried to recall where he is. A quick scan on the room and everything suddenly came back flashing on him like a tidal wave. He moaned as he recalled the things they have done; hopefully they will do it again soon.

Her head was on resting on his chest, she was so close that he could feel her bare breasts rubbing against his right rib. If he wasn't so sleepy, he would definitely wake her up for a second round.

He started massaging her scalp while his teal eyes were lazily looking at the wall clock that read 5:10 a.m. It was that stupid memory again, hunting him even in his dreams. Of all the time that it should be remembered it was at the night where his wife had given him everything that she can in bed. His heart started thumping in anger, he wanted to bury that day in the depths of his memory and then never to be reminisced or even dreamed of ever again.

That day reminded him of the reason why he had to hold back his feelings for his then friend Hinamori Momo. He never wished for her to experience any sort of mockery, teasing, insult or any kind of one day he realized that if he would hold back forever, someone like him; a person who has the eye for what is truly beautiful would surely snatch her away from him then loose grasp.

He would die before he would let that happen.

He winced at the dream and memory that clashed into one; sometimes he cannot understand how people can be so shallow, so blind and so… disrespectful. Just because his friends from medicine school were going out with beautiful drop dead gorgeous doctors and pretty pharmaceutical representatives doesn't mean that he should do the same.

No, he will stick with his precious elementary teacher.

"Hm?" she stirred and her hands unconsciously caressed his bare chest trailing goose bumps on his skin.

"Is it morning?" she tried to sit using her arms as a leverage but Toushiro tried to stopped her.

"I'll make breakfast" she smiled at him then sat up.

"It's too early, get more sleep" he then hugged her tightly and crushed her lightly, putting some of his weight on her so that she will be forced to lie down again. She laughed at his childish behavior.

"Ok, let's go back to sleep then" she resumed their position, her head again resting on her chest. Toushiro again started caressing her scalp. After a few seconds of comfortable silence she spoke.

"I can hear your heartbeat" she murmured, her voice laced with humor.

"Hm" he grunted in response.

"Ah, I am not a nurse or anything but it seems to me that your heart is in a good condition" she said playfully.

"Because you're here and my heart beats only for you"

Momo did not know how to react, she did not even know what to say. All she knew was that she was blushing and elated at the words he said. It was so sweet even though he said the words monotonously while his hand was still caressing her scalp.

"R-really?"

"Really" he again answered her as if he was not interested; however it only encouraged Momo to continue asking

"Why?"

"Why not?" he said and Momo laughed at his response. He really is a man of a few words.

"Hm? You mean you married me because you have no choice?" she asked then giggled. She was teasing him, hoping to tickle some of his funny bones.

But as it turns out she tickled something and it got him a little uncomfortable. He turned towards her and lowered himself to look at her in the eye.

"Oh no, I have a lot of choices and they are practically begging for me to take them" he whispered and it caught Momo off guard… is he mad? Did she say something that he did not like?

"O-oh"

"But I am deeply in love with someone" the way he said it in his sexy baritone voice made Momo shiver. Deeply in love with someone…his words made her feel as if she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She wanted to cry and smile at the same time.

"How about you Momo? Can I check your heartbeat?" without a warning he dipped his head on her breast, his ears close enough to hear her beating heart. She gasped; did he forget that she was totally naked under the sheets? His nose is now touching the cheek of her right breast. He will just move a little and then he could…

His hand started caressing her sides and her breathing became ragged, oh she was still a bit tired from last night but the way he was touching her right now ignited a small fire and she knew that all she needs is a little more egging and she will surely give in.

"It is getting faster" he deadpanned and if not for his naughty hands she would have asked him if he was certain. His warm hands travelled towards her butt cupping both mounds and used it to pull her pussy against his slowly hardening member.

She knew what he wanted, she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to continue. He inserted his member, massaging her inner walls. Momo could only open her mouth as she felt her husband inside her. Pleasure, it was again pure pleasure.

"Can you take more my Momo?" he asked as he slowly pumped inside her.

"Uh-huh" was her reply and it prompted Toushiro to move faster. Momo came first and after a few more thrust Toushiro came, filling her with his seed.

Both of them were catching their breaths, savoring the moment when they become one. Momo might need more time to get used to the fact that they were now having sex at a regular basis now. It was satisfying and new and she wanted more of it.

"Shiro" she called breathless.

"Hm?"

"My heart... is beating for you too" she said breathlessly and she felt Toushiro's arms around her tighten. She inwardly smiled at his behavior, he can be too clingy sometimes.

"Well, it should be"

end

* * *

Please tell me what you think and drop a review :)


End file.
